femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Heather Elliot (Way of the Wicked)
Heather Elliot (Emily Tennant) is the hidden villainess of the 2014 film Way of the Wicked. She was the daughter of police detective John Elliot and Laura Elliot, who was killed in a car accident a year prior to the film's events. She was also the childhood friend of Robbie Mueller, who left town when they were 12 following an incident where a boy mysteriously choked to death while beating up Robbie with his friends; a death many townspeople blamed Robbie for. Five years later, Robbie returned to town with his mother, during which time he began to rekindle his friendship with Heather despite becoming a target for bullying from her friends and her estranged boyfriend Greg Forsythe. When Greg was found murdered following a fight he got into with Robbie, John began to suspect Robbie of being involved, putting him at odds with Heather as she defended Robbie and proclaimed he had nothing to do with Greg's death. As John learned from former priest Henry Milotsy his long-held suspicions about Robbie having been born as an Anti-Christ, Heather went out on a date with Robbie to prove to him that she wasn't like her friends, which culminated in the two being caught by John kissing. After John threatened Robbie and ordered him to stay away from Heather, Heather angrily proclaimed Robbie hadn't killed Greg before storming upstairs, later going to visit her mother's grave and texting Robbie to meet her there. As John began searching for his daughter after finding her missing, Henry called John and informed him that, according to the mythos he had been researching, Heather was an angel and Robbie was preparing to kill her as part of a dark prophesy. John ultimately confronted Robbie in the graveyard, with Robbie pulling a gun on John after Heather convinced her father to lower his own weapon. Soon after, however, an unseen force pulled Robbie's gun from his hand, allowing John to shoot and kill him as he dove for his gun. As John comforted Heather, however, she revealed to her father the truth: she was the Anti-Christ, not Robbie, and had been responsible for killing the child who bullied Robbie when they were 12. Heather also used her powers to kill Greg when he attempted to force himself on her, causing a tractor to run over him, with his body being mutilated by the plough. Heather also attacked two of Greg's friends when they ganged up on Robbie in the boy's locker room and killed Henry when she learned he was coming close to learning the truth about her, strangling him with his own rosary necklace. Heather tearfully held her father as she mourned Robbie's death, with John later claiming that he had killed Robbie in self-defense when he attacked him and Heather at the graveyard. John also revealed his intentions to quit the police force and move Heather out of town, likely doing so to protect his daughter's villainous secret. Trivia *As a child, Heather is played by Sydney Waack. *Emily Tennant also appeared on Motive as serial killer Lexi Moore and Supernatural as the evil Tasha. Gallery Heather Elliot2.png Heather Elliot child.png|Heather as a child, killing Robbie's bully Heather Elliot Henry murder.png|Heather as she killed Henry Milotsy Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Serial Killer Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini